


The Doctor and Her Trials

by furbypocalypse



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Other, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furbypocalypse/pseuds/furbypocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the regeneration of the eleventh doctor, Clara is surprised at the new form he's taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and Her Trials

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS IS JUST A STORY I HAD TO WRITE FOR MY TECH OF THE FUTURE CLASS*

"It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in a moment, like breath on a mirror?"

Clara took a half step closer to the Doctor, staring at him in need of assurance, in need of something.

"Any moment now, he's-a-coming."

"Who's coming?" the companion asked, her voice breaking between words. 

"The Doctor." He looked like he knew something, something he wasn't telling her. For what reason, she didn't know. 

"You--- you are the Doctor." 

"Yep," he replied, almost immediately, and Clara took another step, "and I always will be." The Doctor held up his glowing, gold hand to show to his companion, also examining it himself. He'd seen this before, ten times before, just through different eyes; through a different perspective. He now had new people to miss, new things to miss, and new memories to dwell on. He'd gotten so sick of this, having to leave his body behind in exchange for a new one. "--But times change, and so must I. " 

Tears gathered in the corner of the girl's eyes, and she tilted her head sightly to the side. What changes? she thought, And how drastic must they be? 

"I will not forget," he started, clasping his hands together, "one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me." Clara took two more steps, tears now staining her smooth cheeks, hands toying with each other near the hem of her shirt. 

The Doctor pulled loose his brown spotted bow tie, holding it in the air a moment. They both looks to it, hushed sobs falling past the girl's lips. The man gave a slight nod in tribute before letting it fall to the ground in a heap. He couldn't help but give a smile to the brown-haired girl with whom he'd shared so many adventures with, traveling through time in the blue box he was accustomed to. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut before beginning the transformation, skin glowing gold. 

Clara let out something of a whimper and stumbled forward, tripping on her own heeled shoe. "No, no.." She held out her hand for him, lips pursed together to prevent crying any more. "Please don't change." she whispered, shaking her head so the brown curls that hung near hear shoulders shook with it. 

One final smile from the Doctor was all his companion earned before falling back, taking only of the middle control pattern to keep his balance. 

It was an indescribable, all of his cells leaving his body, one by one. He felt as though he was being picked apart, but still, he held tight to the control panel until his hands changed. They felt smaller, and he felt smaller, but most importantly, fragile. No, fragile wouldn't do. 

The Doctor, once he felt the process had finished, straightened himself up, looking over to his companion. She stared back like she was in utter shock. He looked down, patting his knees and giving a nod. "Legs, arms, ten fingers," -he examined his especially smaller fingers, and- "fingernails."

Clara still stood in one spot, arms now hanging at her sides and her jaw slack. "What is it, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling his face. "Oh god.." The Doctor reached up to his hair. It was just slightly longer than when he had last regenerated. "I'm.. I'm a ginger, aren't I?" 

The girl stood still yet and shook her head slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You're a girl." 

"A girl?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he felt about his face. Her face, it seemed. "Hairs a bit short. She pulled it to where she could see it. "Aha! Still not a ginger." 

"Is that what you're worried about, Doctor? Is having red hair?" the companion asked, holding the sides of her head. 

"Well, yes." she answered, shrugging. "And these clothes, they're a bit big. We'll see if there's something we can do about that." 

The TARDIS gave a sudden shudder, making the Doctor, in her new form, grab again at the control's. "Just one question.." the Doctor started, lifting her head to look at Clara, who looked ready to jump out of her skin. "Do you know how to fly this thing?" 

Another shudder of the blue box was given, and this time, Clara stumbled over to the controls. "You look a bit shaken." the Doctor hummed, tugging at her loose suit. "Really need to get new clothes.. Have you got anything around here until I can get something.. I don't know.. Fitting?" 

"You really want me to fly this thing?" the other asked, eyebrows raised. "I hardly know how it works!" 

"Big vortex." the Doctor answered nodding her head and smiling. "Like a wormhole, you know, the Time Vortex. Haven't I told you about this?" 

"No, no y' haven't!" Clara was yelling now, yelling over the loud noises that had taken over the TARDIS. 

"Oh, well.." The Doctor gave a shrug before wandering down a hallway, and Clara rushed after her, yelling about what she didn't know. "Clara, Clara, calm down would you?" 

"Calm? How am I supposed to be calm right now? How are you calm right now?!" 

"I'm calm because I choose to be. Think I want longer hair next time, this haircut isn't best on me.." The Doctor stopped in front of a mirror, looking herself over. She was average in stature, but taller than her companion. Her reddish-brown hair was long and curled, with bangs straight across her forehead. She had large, round eyes; green ones. They made her other features, mostly the mouth and nose, look much smaller. And these clothes, they just weren't working for her. 

"Clothes, Clara, have we got clothes?" She started back toward the chambers, companion at her heels. She explored the unstable wardrobe, peering around inside. Settling on a collared shirt that was white with black polka-dots, a high-waist black skirt, and black tights. She assumed it would be acceptable, at least. 

Clara waited as she changed into her selection, though unhappy about her taking so long. With her new body, it was all strange to see the changes. She poked and prodded at herself and only hurried when the blue box shuddered again. The companion was yelling through the door now, voice strained and broken. The Doctor hurried and stumbled out of the room while still tucking in the back of her shirt, straightening out the collar. Clara, she noticed, couldn't stop looking at her. 

"What is it now?" she asked, eyebrows raised as she hopped along, struggling into a shoe the other girl found for her. 

"You're.. a girl."

"I'm a girl." 

"I'm sorry, I just.. I don't know how to take this." 

"Why should my gender matter?" the Doctor questioned, shaking her head and scrunching up her nose in confusion. "I mean, I can see why looking like a different species would matter, but really? Gender of the human race, Clara? What does it matter, anyway?" 

"I.. It doesn't. Let's forget about it, yeah?" 

The Doctor gave a solemn nod and they reached the controls again, the doctor rounding the center of controls. 

"How do you fly this, anyway?" the companion asked, while the Doctor pulled and twisted and pushed and did anything she could in her power to keep the blue box from crashing. 

"Just come over here," she started, running her hand through her new hair, "and enter a date and place, and.. nyoom. Right through the vortex." 

"Nyoom?" Clara asked, raising a single eyebrow. 

"Nyoom!" the Doctor answered before setting a date and place, looking over to Clara with wide eyes. "Tell me now if you want to leave, Clara, and be sure about it." 

The shorter girl immediately shook her head, something of a smile on her lips. It gained a bright grin from the Doctor. 

Nyoom.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, if you liked it, I'll keep this up. Please let me know if you would like to see another chapter!


End file.
